world_of_dajifandomcom-20200214-history
Social Segments / Status Ladders
Kotur: * Social Segments: Investigator, Cyber Division, Enforcer, Magic Division ** ''Investigator: ''They investigate crimes that have already happened. Murder, theft, all the crimes of the rainbow. ** Cyber Division: They work on preventing technological threats from coming to fruition. They also work investigators on solving crimes technological in nature. ** Enforcer: They regularly patrol the streets, actively preventing crimes from occurring. ** ''Magic Division: ''They work on preventing magical threats from coming to fruition. They also work investigators on solving crimes magical in nature. * Hierarchy: Chief Kotur, Station Chief, Division Chief, Subdivision Leads, Lead Officers,l Officers, Novo, Trainee ** Chief Kotur: There are two, one for each of the main headquarters. One in Zaloha and One in Sekmet. ** Station Chief: The highest ranking officer from the local stations spread across the continents. ** Division Chief: The officer in charge of the different divisions. There are four divisions in each headquarters, so there are four Division Chiefs for each headquarters. ** Subdivision Leads: These officers are in charge of specific missions, or divisions within the four major areas of focus. ** Lead Officers: These are the officers that are basically team leads, they have seniority and they run the individual operations. ** Officers: The regular Kotur, they make up most of the group, they serve on a team under lead officers. ** Novo: Newly graduated Kotur, they have finished their training and have been assigned their first position. Essentially a greenhorn or newbie. ** Trainee: The lowest on the totem pole, the members of the Kotur still in training. * Headquarters: Two main headquarters, one each continent, in their capital cities. There are also stations is each of nations and territories on the continents. Volur: * Social Segments: The Volur are divided based on affinity. First by primary affinity: Fire, Water, Earth, Air. Then by secondary affinity: Light, Shadow, Runes, Healing. ** Fire: People who can manipulate fire. ** Water: People who can manipulate water.. ** Earth: People who can manipulate earth. ** Air: People who can manipulate air. ** Light: People who can manipulate light. ** Shadow: People who can manipulate shadow. ** Runes: People who can manipulate runes. ** Healing: People who can manipulate healing. * Hierarchy: Novice, Druga, Tretji, Graduate, Kalfa, Technik, Maisu, High Maisu ''' ** ''Novice:'' Beginners in the use of magic. They start with little to no knowledge of how to use magic. This is where they discover their affinities.' ** 'Druga: Once they have mastered the basics of how magic works and dispelled basic control over their magic they move on to this level. Essentially their second level of training.' ** 'Tretji: After they have mastered the basics and full control over their primary element, they move to this level.' ** 'Graduate: ''Once a volur has mastered control of both affinities, they graduate from the Academy. Most magic users never move past this level.' ** Kalfa: This is when a Volur has shown talent in The Academy and a Maisu or High Maisu take them on as an apprentice for one of their affinities. ** Technik: Once an affinity mastery has been reached and the Maisu has nothing left to teach them they reach this level and an opportunity to master their second affinity. ** Maisu: Once someone has mastered both their affinities they are given the rank of Maisu. ** High Maisu: After the mastery of their affinities they only way to become High Maisu is pass on your knowledge to others. * Headquarters: The Academy, located on Nainen. Collectors: * Social Segments: Varaz, Taeki ** Varaz: The magic focused Collectors. ** Taeki: The non-magic focused Collectors. * Hierarchy: Council of Collectors, Instructors, Lead One, Lead Two, Follows, Recruits. * Headquarters: The First Headquarters and the Training Facility are on Goya. There is a Secondary Headquarters on Notwen. O.S.I. : * Social Segments: LEOS, ALEOS, KILOS ** LEOS: Protection O.S.I. ** ALEOS: Emotional Support O.S.I. ** KILOS: All-Purpose O.S.I. * Hierarchy: Programmers, Owner, O.S.I. * Headquarters: Their building facility is on Uros, specifically just outside of Sekmet. Buscador: * Social Segments: Each Buscador has different specialties, specialties such as: Acquirement, Disruption, Coerician, and anything else you can think of. * Hierarchy: There is no strict hierarchy other than experience and success rate. * Headquarters: They have shops set up all over Daji, so anyone with a job and money can find them and contact them. ' Saho:' * Social Segments: The Saho are divided by ship. Each ship is known for different things. Ship to ship everything can change. * Hierarchy: Saho Raina and Saho Kral (King and Queen), Captain, First Mate, Quartermaster, Vol, Tech, Shipmate, Pail Boy. * Headquarters: The home of the Saho is the Doan Islands, the major port is on the island known as Dead Island. Oppreders: * Social Segments: Moppreders, Foppreders * Hierarchy: Inner Circle, Established Member, Member, Recruit. * Headquarters: Two separate headquarters, one in Zaloha, one in Sekmet, with smaller meeting locations all over Daji. Korru: * Social Segments: They all cerve Sabo. Everything is based around the person who created the way to access more power. * Hierarchy: Novo, Nelja, Exi, Moc, Sabo * Headquarters: The Land of Fog (but soon to be wherever they want it.) Vimoirs: * Social Segments: Vimoirs, the Shifted * Hierarchy: They serve Sabo, the one who helped create them and the leader of the Korru. * Headquarters: They are established in the Land of Fog.